


wide awake, that's okay (as long as i'm with you)

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Uma flirts with audrey, carlos is bby, happy halloweeeennn, harry is our soft bi pirate, i wrote this at 2am and it's messy as fuck, mevie are soft, this is a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: It was a nightmare salsa wrapped in a trauma burrito.





	wide awake, that's okay (as long as i'm with you)

To go or not to go, that is the question.

Like seriously, that's the question that's been bugging Mal's mind since she saw the costume she was going to wear.

And, look, she's going to wear whatever Evie tells her to wear because duh, she's whipped. And because Evie knows the best for you when it comes to clothes but when she thinks about losing a bet and having to wear this, it doesn't feel right.

I mean, when did a full pink outfit sound good?

"I see yer lookin' a little glum, aren't ye Bertha? Ye shouldn't have lost the bet then." Harry taunted as he passed by her room, Mal grumbled as he snickered, shutting her door close as she stared at her dresser. Well, here goes nothing.

While Mal was busy trying to put on her costume, Evie was brushing her hair as she searched for her oversized pink polo shirt.

"Evie! Have you seen my wig?" Jay asked as he entered the designer's room, the upside down K on his chest shining under the lights. Evie shrugged, "Nope, ask Carlos."

Jay nodded, "Thanks." He answered, letting Evie change in peace as he sauntered over Carlos, "Dog boy! Where's my wig?"

Alright, Carlos was very considerate of his friends but when 'Dog Boy' comes to play, he releases his inner lawsuit. I mean sass. Sister sass.

"What, did I snatch your wig off, genie?" He asked, Jay rolled his eyes before taking the wig. Taking it from Dude.

"God, can't y'all keep quiet?" Uma groaned as she desperately tried to put on her devil horns, "I don't understand why that's your costume." Gil shrugged, Harry snickered beside him.

"Why? I thought you can be anyone for Halloween?" She asked, swinging her magically done tail as she held on to her pitchfork, "Yeah, but that's already you on a daily basis."

Uma gave him a glare as Harry burst out laughing, his huge shield clanging to the ground as he fell. Gil stared at him, confused as he wore a full face of makeup for being the Joker.

"What the fuck?" Mal asked as she entered the living room, all eyes fell on her and Uma was the first to talk, "What the fuck?" She replied, Mal was wearing a full on pink outfit, her hair was blonde and it looked completely ridiculous.

"Oh my gosh." Evie giggled, Mal grumbled as she took pictures of her, "E! I look stupid." She frowned, covering her face as Evie lowered the camera, "You're Regina George. You're that bitch."

"Are we leaving or not?" Carlos asked as a pile of wigs sat on his head, "We're leaving."

Somehow, in some way, they magically piled up inside Gil's little van as they went to the party which will be held at the museum.

It was held there for two reasons, a.) Adam wanted peace and quiet in the castle, b.) It looks more cool and c.) It was cheaper.

But despite that, Jane did a pretty great job in decorating the room. "We're literally the four Hogwarts houses, why wasn't that our costume?" Carlos asked Evie as they entered the replica of the Great Hall.

Evie raised her eyebrows, "Maybe because I've already seen at least three people wearing a Harry Potter costume. And look here comes one now." She sighed as Ben approached them, "I told you, Mal was going to lose." He chuckled as he pecked Harry's lips, "Two Harry's making out."

Everyone stared at Jay who raised his arms in surrender, "I'll go drown myself in food."

The rest of the night was spent dancing and mingling with others. Despite the fact that Chad almost burned his clothes, it was pretty perfect.

"I don't understand why Uma's wearing a devil costume." Lonnie said, squinting her eyes to get a better view at who Uma was talking to, "That's what I said!" Gil replied, Lonnie gave him a smile before taking him to the drinks.

"Speak of the devil." Audrey muttered as Uma approached her, "What are you supposed to be?" Uma asked as she settled herself beside the princess, "I'm Daenerys, idiot. What are you supposed to be?" Audrey retorted, "I'm releasing my inner whatever."

Audrey rolled her eyes as Uma took a quick look at her, "Dance with me, princess." She offered, Audrey tried to hide her smile, but took Uma's hand nonetheless.

Mal sat alone far off in the corner, not really in the mood to party in like six inch heels. "Already tired?" Evie giggled as she sat beside Mal, "Funny." Mal laughed sarcastically as Evie put her head on the fairy's shoulder.

They kept silent for a while, Mal playing with Evie's hair as Evie closed her eyes, "I know that this will dampen your mood so I brought along an extra costume for you." Evie smiled, Mal stared at her, confused, "I just need a little of your magic."

The next time Mal was spotted, she was already in a huge ass flannel and baggy jeans as Evie danced with her, a plaid yellow suit and skirt clinging to her body.

"Alright, folks, before we end our party, let's acknowledge all the great costumes out here!" Chad grinned in his VSCO girl costume from the stage, "Let's start off with the best costume for the dudes." Lonnie announced, they went silent for a while before the spotlight turned to Carlos, "Carlos, get up here!"

Carlos grinned as he took his trophy, "My hair is so big because it's full of secrets." He said in a girly voice, the others laughed as he went off stage.

"For the best female costume, though, we got Audrey as Daenerys!" Chad applauded, Audrey took her award with pride, Uma furrowed her eyebrows, "Why didn't I win?" She asked, Lonnie shrugged, "Maybe in the other categories."

"For most accurate, Uma, you won!" Lonnie laughed, Uma squinted and took her award, "Am I really the devil?" She asked, "You recently lit my ass on fire." Jane claimed from the crowd, "You took the last cake slice!"

After being escorted down the stage, Lonnie and Chad shared a look as they opened the card, "For best couple's costume, we have," Chad paused, everyone waited in anticipation, "We have Mal and Evie for being Josh and Cher."

Mal blushed furiously as Evie began to stammer, "W-we aren't a couple!" Evie exclaimed, Mal nodded in agreement, "Well, take it or leave it girls."

Mal grumbled as she took Evie's hands, took the award and went off the stage.

After almost everyone left, the twelve were left to clean the museum.

"I agreed to party, not to clean." Audrey huffed as she picked up the trash, putting it inside the trash bag Jay was holding, "Well, we're the only ones left. It's not like we have a choice." Ben shrugged, taking down the streamers from the ceiling.

It was going smoothly, and by an hour they were finished. "Say, why don't we tour the museum?" Chad suggested as he tied the last bag, "Sure, so I can steal my mom's scepter and my spell book." Mal joked sarcastically, "No, seriously. We should." Jane grinned, "Just make sure no one steals anything."

So they went around, starting off with the middle ages, where Knights and King Arthur were.

"Knights scare me now." Carlos frowned as they passed by one of them, "Scare you? My lord, what have we done to instill such fear in you?"

They all stopped walking, "Who the fuck was that?" Lonnie asked as she looked around, "Well, it wasn't me!" Carlos replied, frightened as he looked around.

The others also began staring around, until a hand came up on Ben's shoulder, "Good grief, are you kids alright? I'm Sir Launcelot."

Again, they froze as the wax figure removed its helmet, the man had piercing blue eyes and golden locks. "I shall continue my quest to find the Holy Grail."

And honestly, if Evie wasn't a lesbian, they'd be perfect.

"What the fuck?" Uma muttered for at least the tenth time that night, she should have the world record for the most what the fucks in a lifetime.

Launcelot grinned as he out an arm around Ben and Harry, "Excuse my manners, I forgot to tell you that at the night of-"

But he was cut off by Audrey gasping, "The night of Hallow's eve, every unliving creature shall live. That's true?" She asked, Launcelot smiled, "Yes, it is, princess." He answered, Audrey nodded her head as she backed up on Uma, Launcelot then took a look at Jay and his face softened. 

"My! Queen Guinevere." He bowed, his head hung low as Jay squinted his eyes, Mal chortled behind him as Evie stifled a giggle, "I'm Jay." He squinted, his hands making its way to his pockets as he took his wallet and ID, Launcelot laughed and shook his head, "My queen, where is the king? Where is Arthur? Can we finally be in love?" He asked, holding Jay's hands desperately as Carlos filmed every second of it. 

"You can get married before Halloween _but_ let's see if anyone else is up." Uma smiled sweetly before tugging Jay away from the Knight, he nodded and glared at the Sea Witch, "Aha! You're the devil. I shall not let you take my true love away from me!" He exclaimed as he drew out his sword. But come on, a pirate _always_ moves faster than a Knight. 

So she drew her own sword out as she clashed with the Knight, Jane sighed, "Hey, uh, Launcelot? As the sorceress of Camelot, I suggest that you shall not fight with the devil." She squeaked out, Carlos grinned at his girlfriend, Launcelot dropped his sword before sighing, "Lead the way, sorceress."

And so she did, they trekked up the museum until they reached the one wing the Sea Three was excited about; the Pirates and Woodsmen wing.

"Launcelot, guard the door." Jane ordered, the Knight nodded and stood guard as they entered.

"Woah. This is brilliant!" Harry grinned as the prop pirate ships and forests surrounded them. "Aye, did I just hear a pirate?" A man with an accent, thicker than Harry's, if that was possible, said from the darkness, they stopped. 

Soon enough, coming from a vine was a swinging pirate and Harry tried so hard not to wee his pants. It was Captain Jack Sparrow. 

Uma froze as she saw the only Auradonian she looked up to, "Aye, I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow." He introduced as he removed his sword, "Now give me all yer money." 

Harry raised his hands as he, Uma and Gil circled the pirate. They dreamed of this moment. Wax figure or not, it's the best thing they can do.

"No, give us your money." Uma taunted, Sparrow rolled his eyes before attacking the three of them, Mal smirked at Harry, "Looking a little glum are we? You shouldn't have been cocky." She chuckled, repeating back his words at her. 

Ben handed the pirate a dollar bill, "You shall pass. T'was nice doin' business with ye." He grinned before disappearing again. 

The next wing, they weren't so keen on entering. For two entirely different reasons. 

For the Villain Kids, they hated the prissy and frilly dresses that the princesses donned before, even Evie hated it. Plus, seeing their parents' enemies? Yeah, not so good.

For the Auradon Kids, however, they feel embarrassed whenever their mother and father's fairytales are being thrown around. 

"Huh, I don't remember seeing my gown up here." Evie frowned with furrowed brows as she approached her work, Mal frowned too, "And I don't remember having a replica of my jacket here."

"Why are my shorts here?" Carlos asked as he neared the glass cases, "Was this the reason why they asked for my beanie?" Jay asked next, Harry chuckled, "Aye, haven't seen ye in a while, lass." He smiled at his hook, "Oh wow, I haven't seen my gun this clean." Gil grinned, Uma however, was busy climbing the glass to get her pirate hat. 

"Oh shit." Ben froze as he realized what wing they were in. It was the wing dedicated to the VK's. 

"Caught ya!" A familiar giggle came from the shadows as a net was thrown over the Sea Three, "Woah, got a lot of cash, don't you?" Another familiar voice asked as Chad felt his pocket leave his booty shorts.

"This is my turf!" Another very familiar voice yelled as she captured the Core Four, they all froze as the figures came to light, "What the actual fuck?" Uma, the captured one, yelled as a wax figure of her stared back at her. 

"Holy shit, I looked cute in that bob." Captured Mal realized as Wax Figure Mal revealed herself, "Hey, shrimpy, back off." Wax Figure Mal growled, Wax Figure Uma growled back as Wax Harry laughed maniacally, "Back off? This is our turf, Mal." 

"Not really." Wax Carlos spoke up from behind Wax Mal, Captured Mal rolled her eyes before setting the ropes on flames, also removing the net from her captured friends. "What the fuck?" Another Mal asked as she approached, "You've got to be kidding me." Audrey sighed exasperatedly as Corontation Mal and Cotillion Mal showed up, followed by their companions. 

"I think I lost a brain cell." Evie whispered as another Harry appeared, Mal stared at the Auradon Kids near the exit, nudging her head to let them go. "We got it." Mal mouthed, they nodded before hesitantly leaving. 

It was funny, honestly, in one corner, there's the actually alive VK's, then on the other was their Isle phase, on the other was them when they turned good and the other was cotillion. It was mind boggling. 

"That dress rocks." Evie complimented Cotillion Evie, she smiled, "I don't get it. Why are you wearing prissy pink dresses?" Isle Phase Jay asked, "We turned good, Jay." The remaining Jays replied, "M, I have an idea." Isle Phase Evie smirked, the others quieted down as they listened, Mal sighed, "I don't think this will be good."

"What if we kill them and then replace their places in Auradon. We can take over after that." Isle Phase Evie slyly suggested, "We're dead." Gil gulped, "We know, Captain Obvious." Carlos replied as he backed up the door, "They're ours. Get them!" Isle Phase Uma barked, "Nuh uh!" Isle Mal retorted, grabbing a pocket knife from her boots, "When I say three we bolt." Jay said seriously as Isle Phase Gil, Jay, Mal, Harry and Carlos ran towards them. "One, two-" 

"-Three!" Mal hurriedly said as they ran outside, the boys closed the door, "Run! Go to the Magical Artifacts wing, we'll meet you there!" Carlos grunted as he focused on the door, the AK's and the remaining VK's ran. 

Soon enough, the boys were with them, all panting as their chests heaved, "Oh look, it's your mom's crying rock." Jay chuckled at Chad as he pointed at the stone, "Take pictures of me on it, I'll send it to her." He laughed, tossing his phone to Ben, the King rolled his eyes before snapping some pictures. 

"Is that Cupid's bow?" Evie asked as she pointed at a bow and quiver of hearts, "Yeah. Wish I'd get struck with one of those." Mal chuckled beside her, arms crossed as Evie turned her head to meet her eyes, "What if you don't need to?" 

Mal furrowed her eyebrows as her heart thumped wildly in her chest, "What do you mean?" She asked, pretending to be unaware of her feelings for the princess, "Because you, you're amazing, M. I'm just a VK that gets what she wants with a bat of her eyelash."

Mal furrowed her eyebrows as she held Evie's hand, "Evie, you're the most amazing person I ever met. You're smart, you're funny, you have a great fashion sense, you're selfless, you're perfect. Hell, Evie, you're more gorgeous than Athena and I've _met_ her. And I don't even know why you'd ever think you aren't because you're so fucking perfect that it hurts."

Evie's heart swelled as Mal spoke her heart out, she blushed, and instead of letting it show, she giggled, about to hit Mal's chest, "M-" But before she could continue, Mal took her hand and did what she was yearning for all these years. She kissed Evie. 

Their friends watched proudly as the two finally sorted out their feelings. "That's cute. Alexa, play Despacito." Audrey cooed as the two smiled into their kiss, Carlos felt a nudge on his back followed by an all too familiar growl.

"Uh, guys? We have a situation here." He chuckled nervously as the door began pushing him, "Carlos, shhh. It's been years and they finally sorted it out." Lonnie whispered as she took pictures of Mal and Evie, the door pushed harder, "Guys! They're here!" He grunted, Jay looked back and paled, "Fuck. Move it or lose it lovebirds!" He yelled, causing Mal and Evie to pull away. 

"So, in 2019, girls can ask whoever they want." Evie smirked as Mal raised an eyebrow, "Girls, boys," She trailed off, Mal smirked back, "Are you implying something, Grimhilde?" She asked, Evie shook her head jokingly, "Oh no, I was just telling you." She teased, Mal rolled her eyes before kissing her again, "I'll go out with you, Grimhilde. Just as long as we don't get killed by wax figures."

Evie grinned, blushing madly as Mal kissed her knuckles, "Oh that does not look good." Harry breathed out as Isle Mal and Isle Uma held on to Cotiliion Uma and Mal's decapitated heads, "No more running now." Jay spat as he inched closer, "You know, if you weren't such a bitch, I'd go out with you." Audrey confessed at Uma as their backs pressed on the exit door, Uma raised an eyebrow, "So, you _would_ go out with me?" Uma smirked, "No! I-I didn't-" Audrey trailed off, "We got another confirmed gay here! And by the way, expect me knocking at your door tomorrow at seven." 

"Oh good, another relationship is sorted. Can we now think of exit plans?" Carlos asked as the wax figures inched closer, "On three, I'll open the door." Mal suggested, the rest looked at her, "What? I'm being pressured!" 

"We're all going to die!" Jay yelled, but before that happened, fireballs melted the wax figures, they opened their eyes to see Hades, Adam, Fairy Godmother and Maleficent, all in their sleepwear. 

"The museum called to tell us that someone who looked like Sir Launcelot was guarding the pirates wing. What I didn't expect is to find my son and his friends being nearly killed by wax figures." Adam sighed exasperatedly, "Dad, I could've killed them!" Mal huffed at her father, Hades raised his eyebrow, "You're as stubborn as your mother." He teased, Mal snorted, "And as gay as my father."

\---

Soon enough they were outside the museum as Fairy Godmother worked with her magic, "What do you have to say for yourselves?" Maleficent asked, they all looked at one another, smiling as they recounted the events of the night, "It might've been stupid but it was one of the best nights of my life." Mal smiled as she kissed Evie's cheeks, "Good god, finally." Hades muttered, they laughed.

Soon enough they were all going home. 

Well, that Halloween was something to never forget. 

"What?" Uma asked as they walked back home, Carlos smiled, "It was a nightmare salsa wrapped in a trauma burrito." He chuckled, recounting his memories of the night.

And yeah, seeing your head decapitated was disturbing.

Having a wax figure fall in love with you was creepy.

And sure, they aren't going to forget this.

But in the end, it was worth it.

This was home, and they don't plan on letting it go.


End file.
